Koob Vs. Wild
Koob Vs Wild is a sketch series which extends the Connectiverse continuity. The story follows Koob73 trying to survive the outdoors aka his backyard. Discovering that a mysterious monster lives beyond his backyard, Koob has to try to survive by defeating the monster and escape deeper into the outside world. Story: Characters: Koob73 Beevus Story: Chuck went on a space adventure for a while but Koob73, brother of Chuck Connex and core member of the Conex Initiative, went looking for him outside. Koob was unaware of Chuck's mission which led to him looking for Chuck deep beyond his backyard. During his search for Chuck while also suriviving the outisde world, a loud roar appeared from the distance. Koob ran for shelter and decided to fight what ever creature that was. Making a bow an arrow from scratch, he ran outside with his weapon and began his hunt. Many minutes later, Koob shot a beaver (mistaken for an otter for awhile) that he took for food. The beaver faked his death and began attack Koob by suprise. More minutes later, Koob is now in the garage looking for more protection against any wildlife he runs into. The beaver named Beevus begins to talk and insult Koob and they begin to argue until the sound of the monster showed up once more. Koob ran out to check the area. He came across an AK-47 sitting on Koob's trampoline. Coming back inside, Beevus explains how the monster ate his parents and why he wanted to hide inside Koob's house. The two knew they had the protect each other so they went back outside to finish what they started. The ditch was a good place to start since it was empty and domained. Koob took his AK and searched for the monster. Turning back to give the clear signal to Beevus, he turned around and saw the mysterious monster. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex the whole time. Koob began to fire at the dinosaur but nothing happened. He called in an air strike predator missle which led to the dimise of the creature. Koob and Beevus decided to leave his house for reasons being and they ride off on Koob's mountain bike. Trivia: -Beevus was made specifically for Koob because Chuck wanted Kong to have a character for his future videos. -The reason why a monster got into the mix was because during the event with Spectra going missing, the creature he was suppose to kill for his next hunt never died so it traveled from California to Milo-City. Chuck will adress this in future videos. -Koob was suppose to carry a sniper like weapon but the idea was dropped. -This is the first time a puppet like character is introduced in the Connectiverse. -Chuck Connex was gonna make a cameo but turned it down so that the story can focus more on Koob. -A sequel is in the works -Amoua might appear as a character for the sequel. -This will connect with the Chuck Connex story arc and plot hole. Category:Web Shows Category:Content Category:Connectiverse Continuity